Three Words are Too Much
by Nienna Whitethorn
Summary: Taichi Yagami didn’t know exactly when he fell in love with Sora Takenouchi, but he had. And he didn’t know when the secondgrade toddler he kicked the soccer ball with turned into a firstclass babe with a kick to kill. And at this rate, love would kill.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Okay, this is based on a short story I had to read in class. It was so cute I just _had_ to make this a Taiora fanfic! This was announced because I took some lines from the story so I wouldn't get in trouble for plagiarizing.**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Taichi Yagami didn't know exactly _when _he fell in love with Sora Takenouchi, but he had. And he wasn't just _in_ love; he was _head over heels, goo-goo ga-ga_ in love (as described by his friend, Joe Kido). And he didn't know when best friendship blossomed into love like a rose on a summer's day, or when the second-grade toddler he kicked the soccer ball with turned into a first-class babe with a kick to kill.

And Sora was clueless to the emotional volcano that was Tai.

Oblivious to his feelings, she treated him like the best friend he always was to her. And for Tai, he _knew_ that she didn't know, or at least he thought she didn't. She didn't know every time she smiled at him he wanted to melt, or when she yelled "Go Tai!" at one of his games, he almost always nearly misses the ball because he's floating on air. And when she waves to him in the hall and says "Hey Tai" he struggles to keep his voice normal as he says "Hi Sora."

It was murder walking the same route everyday before and after school with her and knowing that she's only a floor above and three apartments away from him at night. She did not know the iron will he had developed to prevent Tai suddenly turn, fling his arms around her waist and kiss her.

At this rate, love would kill him.

And what was worse she didn't feel the same way about him. She had no desire to make out with him at Louie's Peak as the moon rose into the night sky. She just looked at him like she does everyday: good ol' Taichi Yagami – good pal, best friend, and zero hunk quotient.

Not like her current boyfriend and Taichi's male best friend, Yamato Ishida. Even though Tai was captain of the soccer team, Matt was captain of everything else: the basketball team, the tennis team, the yearbook club, the bowling team, and the chess club. (Tai wasn't sure how chess could turn a girl on, but it obviously worked.) Not to mention his gorgeous blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes (as the girl's gushed next to Tai in math).

And not knowing how to deal with this, Tai suffered in silence, maintaining the relationship the way it had been for years, afraid if he pushed her to a knew kind of relationship, she would go away, and he might loose her entirely.

But when the situation reached a critical level, when gossip started spreading on Sora and Matt rounding the bases, it was too much. How they made it to first on the way home from a date, or second in the back of a dark movie theater (the movie's name was mysteriously left out of that gossip), and third and home when Sora "spent the night" at Matt's apartment.

Sora didn't tell him any details, but the girls next to Tai in math class were just as reliable… aren't they?

§

"I can't take much more of this," groaned Tai as he kicked the ball into the soccer goal. About a year back, soccer could take his mind off of anything bothering him, but now even that wasn't helping.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Joe bluntly asked as he got up off the grass, brushing himself off. He didn't complete this task as he was forced down on the ground again by another one of those speeding soccer balls.

"Tell her what? That I'm madly in love with her? That my legs turn to jelly every time I go near her? That my heart is on fire with love's eternal flame for her?"

"Why not? That's pretty poetic, girl's love that mushy goop." Joe adjusted his glasses, giving up on brushing dirt off as yet another soccer comet came toward his person.

"Tell her that? I can hardly say hello without loosing my tongue."

"Then write it," said Joe. "Girls love secret love notes even more."

"And have Matt find out? No way, he may not be captain of the wrestling team, but I know that he can twist my head off. Besides, we're friends. I couldn't take—"

Tai stopped. The words _his girl_ or _Sora_ wouldn't come. To him, it would be admitting defeat.

"And besides, don't you think that's a bit… drastic?"

"Are they going out tonight?"

Tai could only nod.

"Where?" Joe was curious and worried about his lovesick friend.

"Louie's Peak."

Joe could barely here the mumble. "Isn't that drastic enough?"

§

_Sora,_

_We've been friends for a long time—_

Tai ripped that page out in less than a second.

_Dear Sora,_

_This is very hard for me to write but _

(More like impossible. This will never work.)

_I love you._

(Too blunt?)

_You are…_

(What? Beautiful, vibrant, athletic…Athletic? What kind of compliment is that!)

"Forget this," Tai said loudly, ripping yet another page out of his binder. After crumpling the last letter up and through it on top of the mountain of others, he ran his hand through his bushy hair.

What had made him think he do this? (That D+ in English certainly does help things, he thought sarcastically.)

Thumping down on his bed, Tai groaned. Life was too complicated for love.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Okay, I know that sucked but hang in with me!**

**I will be going away to summer camp for a while, but I'll be looking forward to your reviews when I get back!**

**And I promise Sora and everyone will be in the next chapter.**

**FYI – the story that I refuse to admit that I "copied" from is Liverwurst and Roses by Ellen Conford.**


End file.
